Foolish Snake
by Sakura2349
Summary: My first upload. I wrote this a while back it is a song-fic to taking over me. It's about Kabuto after Orochimar's death and how it affected him.


**A/N Okay so another one-shot but this one is more of a take on Orochimaru's death and Kabuto's life and the impact it had on him…I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy.**

"When a snake dreams of flying it's a foolish thing. Flying is above them and not meant for them. When the day comes that the snake does fly it will be in the talons of a hawk…Now tell me where have you ambitions gotten you now?"

'_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you _

_I lie awake and try so_

_Hard not to think of you _

_But who can decide what they _

_Dream and dream I do.'_

Following him, learning from him, aspiring to be like him, this has been the story of my life for as long as I can remember. My past isn't what many would call a happy one…My family was killed at the battle of Kikyo pass during the time of the Great War; he was the one to save me. When he found me and freed me when I had nothing I was nothing…just another war torn orphan seventy in a hundred back then. He may have been older then me but he sympathized with me he knew what I was going through but unlike me he had a plan. Watching his dreams come true was what was amazing but also depressing. I was never of any use I was a worthless little pawn in the back ground that's what makes my tale all the more ironic. I always saw it that if my life was a picture he would be in the front in bright bold colors and if I was lucky I would be a silhouette in the back

'_Ill give up everything to _

_Find you, I have to be with_

_You to live to breath you're taking_

_Over me.'_

I remember when we first met I was starving from hunger and clearly not thinking right as a drug myself from the bush to approach the three ninja as they ate. I couldn't help but notice that they were from the leaf as well but what did I have to loose my family was gone and I was on the verge as well the worst they could do would be giving my a mercy kill. The first words out of his mouth were something to the tune of, "Lets just kill the thing he's a war orphan I've seen this life…It's never a good one." At that point his teammate pointed out that I had been staring at him he thought it was out of admiration I wonder what he would have said if he could even fathom the hate I felt for them…But even under that there was jealousy they were from the leaf everything about there life was set in stone from birth it was determined they would be ninja, they would never worry about where their next meal would come from, and more over if there family had chosen to be normal citizens they would be protected and if something did happen they were taken care of…Why? Why couldn't I ever have had that?! I lost everything and no one even cared if I died! The team continued to eye me as I stared at the tall man, he was extremely pale with long black hair, in all actuality the only part of him that was color was his violet framed amber eyes. Something in me felt an intense hate for him. Our lives had only been a thousand miles apart and he still had the nerve to liken his life to mine. I had to take care of myself, I had to scrounge for food, but him…He was handed everything, he had friends, he wasn't fat but he sure didn't look like he was starving in anyway. These are the times we hate the freedom we as humans are granted and wonder if anyone from above is really looking out for us. The unbelievable thing was this was the day I became his apprentice.

'_I look in the mirror_

_And see your face_

_If I look deep enough _

_So many things inside that are _

_Just like you are taking over'_

His goals and mind soon began to fascinate me he was nothing at all like he seemed. My first thoughts of him had brought that bitter taste to my mouth when I thought about his never wavering loyalty to the village that had taken everything away from me. However the more I got to know him the more that changed he was as cold and heartless as I was, he would kill people in his village for his own goals. He claimed he sought immortality and a way to master every jutsu in the world but when I looked into his eyes those considered that of a brave leader I saw fear…fear of death and what came after so he needlessly prolonged his life span far beyond that of a normal human. He interested me but I will tell you now neither of us were seeking such a meaningless thing as friendship we were merely using each other. I would look at him and think of the amaranth from my own village an immortal flower able to grow in any place and change to accommodate the situation.

'_I believe in you _

_Ill gives up anything to be with you_

_I have to be with you _

_To live to breath._

_You're taking over me' _

Not long after that it became apparent of others of his actions we fled the leaf. It was at this time that he started the sound with the few followers he had. He had perfected his way of immortality being the cowered he was moving from one body to the next always escaping death close to the end. He was attracted to the abilities of others, feeding off their power never having any of his owned. I scoffed at the thought of him being feared, as I watched him struggle and squirm for the means to justify the end. His eyes finally land on the heir of a pure blood clan this was no concern of mine until I met the young raven haired man with the burning red eyes. From the moment my hazel eyes locked with his red ones I knew he was like me he hated the freedom the human mind has but that didn't stop him from having his own goals he had something he wanted to do he wasn't about to be someone's pawn. He was the hawk that would one day tame the snake.

'_Ill give up everything to _

_Find you, I have to be with_

_You to live to breath you're taking_

_Over me.'_

Snakes are suppose to be elusive and one of the most aware creatures but that was the downfall of my master he had an ego far exceeding his smarts. He got arrogant and that's what led to his demise. He spent all his time training this new vessel what he didn't realize is that he prepared the prey to surpass the predator. Soon my master fell ill no one really cared to be around him as his illness cause his mood to be fowl. That was the day the charmer of a snake's world came crashing down. It all happened in a few split seconds, the lighting blue sword going through his arms in one and his breath hitching in the same instant and in the next through the heart,

'_I believed in you _

_I gave up everything to find_

_You I had to be with you _

_To live to breath, you're taking over me.'_

I'm not even going to act like I felt anything towards you; you gave me a home and that was all. I did however make you a grave that's where I am now something inside me felt it was the right thing. I buried your body but I wonder to this day what became of your soul. Are you looking down or up at me. O how I wish you were looking up that would be the irony I would appreciate my whole life you were the one I looked up to. However I wouldn't be surprised if at this moment you continued to look down on others…This was your biggest fear wasn't it? Death you feared what it would be like and being forgotten. Then again maybe that predator didn't even kill you. He was still at a tender age and coming from the leaf his life wasn't really filled with killing not like yours and mine…I've heard rumors about the Nagarashi that was the sword he used to kill you or at least take you away from me its said to trap the person in an illusion of something they've always wanted maybe you are flying and achieved immortality…Maybe the good guy doesn't always win…Maybe you were the good guy. I'm not the judge of that to me you were just my master. I'm right back where I started…All alone…With just a piece of you.

'_You're taking over me… I look in the mirror and see your face... If I look deep enough so many things that are just like you are taking over me…'_

_**End: Okay so I really hope you like…Again I did the Oro-bashing but I really do love him and I'm working on another fic where he is the villain but the main character doesn't hate him. It also isn't a one shot. As you know I don't own the Naruto characters or **_**Evanescence ****Taking**** over me.**


End file.
